


Talent

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Talent

**Warnings:** implied wanking, gentle SM, hate!sex, frottage  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Word Count:** ~2300  
 **Title:** Talent  
 **Pairing:** Sirius/Severus

 

“I always thought you were a wanker,” drawled Sirius, “but I never knew how accurate I was.”

Severus turned, quickly, his hands moving from inside his robes as if on springs.

“Get lost.”

“Oh, _Sevvie_ ,” Sirius mocked. “You don’t really mean that…”

Severus’s hand was on its way to his wand, tucked in a pocket, but Sirius was too quick. An arm flashed out, and Severus’s wrist was caught in an iron grip.

“But you see, Snivellus, I’m not in the mood for being cursed.” Sirius smiled. “In fact, anything but…”

“Get your dirty hands off me,” Severus snarled.

Sirius laughed unkindly.

“Not until I’ve had first hand experience of what I’ve just been seeing. You look good, Sevvie. It seems a pity to waste such technique on yourself. Know what I mean?”

Severus’s hands clenched into tight fists under Sirius’s derisive gaze. Sirius had his own wand out now, and it was clear that he was in control of the situation. Severus might be seething with anger, but there was little he could do.

“I hate you.”

“You surprise me.” Sirius sounded unconcerned. “You’re not my favourite person either. But if you’re a good boy, you might turn into my favourite fuck.”

“In your dreams.”

“Oh no,” Sirius said, his leg sliding between Severus’s with apparent idleness. “Not in my dreams at all. Believe me, I have better things to do than dream of you. But now that you’ve offered yourself…”

“Get lost.”

Sirius smiled, rocking Severus back and fro on his leg.

“Jacking off in the corridor by the Gryffindor common room? What am I to think? You know you want it. And now I know you want it, too.”

Severus’s left hand, the one not held by Sirius, whipped through the air to catch the Gryffindor around the face. Sirius’s head jerked backwards under the blow; but a second later he had that wrist grasped in his other hand.

“Bad move, Snivels. Bad move.”

Severus’s wrists were pinned to the wall either side of his head. Sirius’s smile hadn’t faded, but it had a slightly more malevolent gleam to it now.

“You do know,” Sirius said conversationally, “that people tend to do what they want done to them. Do you want me to hit you, Sevvie? Do you want to be dominated as well as fucked? Would you like me to slap you around a bit before I take you hard and fast against the wall?”

The slight flush on Severus’s usually pallid complexion spoke a million words. Sirius’s mouth fell open in shock.

“God, you would as well. Do you get off on being pushed about?”

“No.” The response was quick this time, but the ever deepening colour in Severus’s cheeks gave the lie to his words.

Sirius gave a short disbelieving laugh.

“Ever happy to oblige, that’s me.”

He leaned in and kissed Severus hard, his hands tightening cruelly around the other boy’s wrists. He would leave marks, he knew: he intended to. He tried not to think about how hot and hard the thought of fucking Severus until he begged for mercy made him, but the ache in his groin would not be subdued. He could feel Severus responding; knew it was despite himself. So be it. Sirius had not intended to do anything apart from tease his enemy a little, but was finding himself drawn to more by Severus’s clear attraction. Neither of them in their sane minds wanted this; neither, it seemed, could resist this highly unexpected (not to say unwelcome) passion.

The leg that Sirius had pushed between Severus’s was forced more firmly in, nudging against a clearly throbbing cock.

“Get off me,” Severus snarled.

“Want to make me?” Sirius inquired with interest. “Or would you rather I made you do everything I’m thinking of?”

Severus muttered something incoherent and struggled against Sirius’s iron-like grip.

“Mmm, that’s right,” murmured Sirius. “Feels good, doesn’t it, pushing yourself against me like that?”

“Shut up.”

Sirius grinned. Severus hadn’t denied his statement – would have found it difficult to do so with his body betraying him at every turn with its evident desperate arousal.

“I’ve barely even begun. Do you know, I could have pretty much any girl I want, yet I’m hard for a greasy-haired bastard like you. Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“I care, though. And I reckon it’s because I’ve got an eye for talent. I reckon you might just be the best fuck I’ve had in whiles. And I’m going to find out.” One of Sirius’s hands slipped from Severus’s wrist to fasten around his neck. “What do you say to that, hmm?”

But he didn’t give Severus a chance to answer, lips closing on his rival’s with hot determination. And Severus was kissing him back with a confidence and conviction that made Sirius more desperate than ever, even as he wondered in bemusement where (and with whom) the other boy had learned his skill. Then as both boys increased the pressure of the kiss, Sirius found he didn’t care; didn’t care what Severus had done, or who he’d done it with, so long as he continued to do precisely what he was doing to Sirius right now.

Sirius dropped Severus’s other wrist, keeping his grasp on his neck, and fumbled with his enemy’s robes, pulling them up so that Severus was naked from the waist down – for, he found, the other boy was wearing nothing underneath the black cloth.

“You were waiting for something like this, weren’t you?” Sirius demanded hoarsely, dragging his mouth with difficulty from Severus’s.

“I…”

Sirius slapped him, hard, in the face.

“Weren’t you?”

“I hate you,” Severus said again.

Sirius laughed dryly, his eyes raking over Severus’s body.

“Tell that to your cock. Your cock loves me.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, fuck **you**. And believe me, I’m going to. Because you’re desperate. You’re panting to be my Slytherin whore, aren’t you?”

Sirius’s free hand slipped enticingly around Severus’s erection, the lightness of his touch intentionally teasing. And Severus, whose mouth had opened to deny the accusations, gasped, leaning in towards Sirius as if his life depended on it. The hand on his neck loosened, to allow him a modicum of movement – so that, as Sirius’s intoxicated brain suggested, he could give himself away the more.

“Are you going to beg me for more?” Sirius asked huskily. Then, as Severus hesitated, his fingers grew ever looser. “Well, are you?”

Severus’s black eyes were filled with something – hatred, anger, need.

“Yes,” he whispered finally, one hand tangling in Sirius’s hair, pulling him back in towards him.

The dislike was tangible, almost visible in the air between them (not that there was so very much air between them), but the lust was even stronger, the pull the greater.

“Yes – what?”

“You…”

It might have been intended as the first word of an insult or a plea. Severus never finished, as Sirius’s hand grasped more firmly, stroked more insistently.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Severus’s breathing was ragged, leaving no room for words. Sirius’s right hand clasped more tightly still, to the point of pain; whilst his left hand intensified around Severus’s neck.

“Do you want me to make you say?” grated Sirius.

Severus’s eyes opened wider still as he gulped for air. Sirius’s tongue slipped out around his lips. God, but Severus was hot when he looked like that. Almost wanton in his desire, his hair hanging sweatily around his face and over his shoulders. Then the eyes narrowed again.

“Make me,” he spat.

Both boys knew that it was an appeal, not a challenge, but both were prepared to ignore the fact. Sirius was discovering a heady power he’d never known before; Severus – ah, who knew what he was thinking; that he was asking was enough for Sirius.

“I will,” promised Sirius hotly.

His hand was moving, slowing, moving again around Severus’s cock. Sirius’s own erection was painful and demanding, but just now he had no thought to spare for himself. This was between him and Severus – this, this… need; this contest.

“Beg!” instructed Sirius, grey eyes fixed on Severus’s flushed and burning face.

“I…”

Severus was close – close to coming, close to submitting, but still – like the stubborn Slytherin he was, refusing to give that ultimate satisfaction.

“No?”

But Sirius couldn’t even threaten to walk away. This was too good – far too good to leave. He would not be satisfied until he had pushed his way inside Severus, fucked him hard and strong and long.

“You… _Sirius_ … you…”

It was the first time he had ever called him “Sirius”, Sirius thought hazily. It was as good as any plea.

“Turn around.”

His hand loosened on Severus’s neck to give him room to manoeuvre, and the promptness with which his partner obeyed spoke volumes. Severus was as hot for him as Sirius was for Severus. Neither could say, but…

Oh, Severus’s cock was hard beneath his hand. Hard, and throbbing. Sirius was trying not to cry aloud his need, his want, as he pushed his wand towards Severus’s anus and muttered the spell he’d used on girls beyond number – but never on a boy. Severus’s hole was wet and inviting, and Sirius needed nothing more. He ran sharp fingernails down the cloth on his enemy’s back as he used his other hand to help him push inside Severus.

Severus was tight, and Sirius heard him gasp – whether with pain or with pleasure, Sirius wasn’t sure – as he pushed into him. He felt his eyes squeeze shut with the immensity of the feeling, his teeth biting down on his lip to stop himself groaning aloud. Severus was hot… he was good… Sirius could feel his partner’s cock twitching and struggling in his grip and knew that whatever he was doing, Severus liked it – liked it more than he could possibly bring himself to say.

Slowly, he began to move, thrusting himself further into Severus with each motion. At first, the resistance was great, but as he rocked backwards and forwards, it was as if something in Severus _gave_ and Sirius found himself entirely within the Slytherin – and oh shit, it was good.

“Uhhhhhh…” The moan was forced out of him, no matter how much he had tried to prevent it. But Severus, as if set free by Sirius’s helplessness, was keening

“Yes… Fuck me, hurt me, yes…”

And it was making Sirius want more, want more and more and more as he pushed Severus’s head against the wall, thrust into him hard and fast and unremittingly. The noise coming from Severus was a mixture of pain and pleasure; neither boy cared anything for the possibility of being caught – the very idea of anything save their own gratification was beyond them just now. Sirius could feel beads of sweat forming and running down the back of his neck. He was pulling hard – harder – on Severus’s cock; achingly so, but Severus was urging him to more with every sound, every movement he made.

“You… you like it like that.” Sirius was finding it hard to get his words out as he panted his desire against Severus’s shoulder. “You… want to be fucked… want to be… want to be fucked by me. Don’t you?”

“Yes… yes…” And Severus was thrusting back against Sirius, increasing the rhythm, forcing him harder and faster inside.

“Mine,” growled Sirius, taking back control, pulling Severus’s hair with a violence and passion that he would never have thought lay within him as he bit down hard on the other’s neck; moving slower but firmer, his right hand tightening and squeezing on Severus’s erect and throbbing cock.

Severus made a sound such as Sirius had never heard before from anyone; a gasp-howl-cry-need that heralded his orgasm with such force that Sirius could hold his own back no longer. He could feel the warm come on his hand as he panted his own ecstasy into Severus’s robes; could, even as he shuddered in need, feel wetness on his face that he told himself was sweat.

Strangely, somewhere inside himself he had an urge to pull Severus in towards him, hold him close as they caught their breath together. Horrified, he pushed the other boy to the floor, turning away as if burnt.

“You disgust me,” he lied bitterly, denying even to himself the stinging tears in his eyes.

For a second, he thought he heard a quietly spoken phrase from Severus – “I disgust myself” but then the Slytherin turned a hot, defiant face to him.

“That’s not – that’s **definitely** not how it felt, Black.” Severus got to his feet and leaned against the wall, black eyes cold and a sneer on his face. You can call me all the names you know, but it won’t change the fact that you were desperate for me.”  
He walked away. Sirius could see his own toothmarks on Severus’s neck, red and angry. But Severus had one last parting shot to fire. “Try and describe this how you want to your ‘friends’, but you and I will still know what happened. How you wanted me You’ll never forget.”

Sirius couldn’t forgive him for being right.


End file.
